vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Журавлеобразные
| section name = Семейства | section text = * Пастушковые журавли (Aramidae) * Дрофиные (Otididae) * Журавли (Gruidae) * Кагу (Rhynochetidae) * Пастушковые куропатки (Mesitornithidae) * Лапчатоноги (Heliornithidae) * Пастушковые (Rallidae) * Сериемы (Cariamidae) * Трубачи (Psophiidae) * Солнечные цапли (Eurypygidae) | wikispecies = Gruiformes | commons = Category:Gruiformes | itis = 176147 | ncbi = 9108 }} Журавлеобра́зные ( ; устаревшее название — ) — обширный отряд очень различных по внешнему виду, особенностям внутреннего строения и образу жизни птиц, в который в настоящее время включены девять живущих и 12 вымерших семейств. Преимущественно болотные и наземные птицы, реже гнездятся на деревьях. Филогенетическое происхождение Журавлеобразные представляют собой одну из самых древних генеалогических групп современных птиц. Существует большая вероятность, что они пережили катастрофу, произошедшую во времена мелового и третичного периодов 65 миллионов лет назад. Примечательной особенностью нескольких групп журавлеобразных является то, что неспособность летать у них развивалась эволюционно намного быстрее, чем у большинства других птиц. Около одной трети вымерших семейств были, по крайней мере, частично нелетающими. Вымершие семейства: * †Parvigruidae * †Songziidae * †Диатримы (Gastornithidae) * †Aptornithidae * †Messelornithidae * †Рассветные журавли (Eogruidae) * †Ergilornithidae * †Salmilidae * †Geranoididae * †Bathornithidae * †Idiornithidae * †Фороракосы (Phorusrhacidae)Описаны в работе Alvarenga and Höfling (2003). Общая характеристика Разнообразные по внешнему виду, особенностям внутреннего строения и образу жизни птицы, размеры которых колеблются от 15—20 сантиметров до почти двух метров. Преимущественно болотные и наземные обитатели, реже — гнездящиеся на деревьях. Распространены по всему миру, исключая арктические и антарктические районы. В фауне России представлены 23 вида, относящиеся к трём или четырём семействам.См. их перечень на сайте APUS.RU. В Красную книгу России занесены 13 видов.Перечислены на сайте APUS.RU. Классификация Традиционно многие семейства болотных или обитающих на земле птиц, по своим признакам не подпадавшие под определение какого-либо известного отряда, причислялись к отряду журавлеобразных. Сюда входят ведущие наземный образ жизни дрофиные (Otididae), в том числе самые массивные из ныне живущих летающих птиц, крупные журавли (Gruidae) и относительно маленькие и скрытные пастушковые (Rallidae) (все перечисленные семейства широко распространены в мире), а также ряд небольших семейств, некоторые из которых включают только один вид, такие как эндемичный кагу или солнечная цапля. Внешне птицы, составляющие отряд, мало похожи друг на друга. Однако анатомические и генетические исследования показывают, что все они, по-видимому, эволюционно близки между собой. Таксономическая система классификации Сибли — АлквистаSibley and Ahlquist (1990)., основанная на исследованиях по ДНК-гибридизации, исключила из отряда семейства Otididae, Eurypygidae, Rhynochetidae, Cariamidae, Mesitornithidae и Turnicidae. Eurypygidae и Rhynochetidae похожи на предложенный отряд цаплеобразных (Ardeiformes) и поэтому были классифицированы вместе с другими птицами, которых в настоящее время определяют как аистообразные (Ciconiiformes), а также с ржанкообразными (Charadriiformes). Семейства Mesitornithidae и Cariamidae были определены к кукушкообразным (Cuculiformes), но представители семейства Otididae не были близки к каким-либо другим птицам. Кроме того, не удалось окончательно классифицировать семейство трёхпёрстковых (Turnicidae), по другим классификациям выделяемое в самостоятельный отряд Turniciformes. Стоит заметить, что метод ДНК-гибридизации не всегда эффективен при определении наиболее крупных таксономических групп. Анализ последовательности ДНК украшенной трёхперстки (Pedionomus torquatus), ранее считавшейся отклонившимся представителем трёхпёрстковых в составе отряда журавлеообразных, привёл к помещению этого вида в отдельное семейство Pedionomidae в отряде ржанкообразных, близкое к якановым (Jacanidae). Остальные трёхпёрстки также были выведены из списка семейств журавлеобразных и причислены к ржанкообразным, образуя, однако, эволюционную ветвь, отличную от всех других членов этого отряда. van Tuinen et al. (2005); Paton and Baker (2006). Иногда различают несколько инфраотрядов журавлеобразных: пастушковые (Rallidae) и лапчатоноги (Heliornithidae) объединены в группу Ralli (при этом Rallidae иногда выделяются в новый отряд Ralliformes); арамы (Aramidae), журавли (Gruidae) и трубачи (Psophiidae) объеденены в инфраотряд Grui. Ранее выделяли до 13 семейств журавлеобразных, к которым относили в общей сложности около 190 видов: мадагаскарские пастушковые куропатки, или меситовые (Mesitornithidae), трёхперстки (Turnicidae), ошейниковые трёхперстки, журавли (Gruidae), арамы, или пастушковые журавли (Aramidae), агами, или трубачи (Psophiidae), пастушковые (Rallidae), лапчатоноги (Heliornithidae), кагу (Rhynochetidae), солнечные цапли (Eurypygidae), сериемы, или кариамы (Cariamidae), дрофы (Otididae) и авдотки (Burhinidae). В настоящее время в отряде оставлено девять семейств. Современные семейства: * Пастушковые (Rallidae) * Лапчатоноги (Heliornithidae) * Солнечные цапли (Eurypygidae) * Кагу (Rhynochetidae) * Трубачи (Psophiidae) * Пастушковые журавли (Aramidae) * Журавли (Gruidae) * Сериемы (Cariamidae) * Дрофиные (Otididae) Примечания Литература * Alvarenga, H.M. F., Höfling E. Systematic revision of the Phorusrhacidae (Aves: Ralliformes) // Papéis Avulsos de Zoologia (São Paulo). — 2003. — Vol. 43. — No. 4. — P. 55—91. — . * Paton T.A., Baker A.J. Sequences from 14 mitochondrial genes provide a well-supported phylogeny of the Charadriiform birds congruent with the nuclear RAG-1 tree // Molecular Phylogenetics and Evolution. — 2006. — Vol. 39. — No. 3. — P.657—667. — . * Sibley C. G., Ahlquist J. Phylogeny and classification of birds. — New Haven: Yale University Press, 1990. * van Tuinen M., Waterhouse D., Dyke G.J. Avian molecular systematics on the rebound: a fresh look at modern shorebird phylogenetic relationships // Journal of Avian Biology. — 2004. — Vol. 35. — No. 3. — P. 191—194. Ссылки * Журавлеобразные на сайте Answers.com * *